<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gods Walk Among Men by Xx_chxrry_xX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674017">Gods Walk Among Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX'>Xx_chxrry_xX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Shorts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently on my phone once again, so the tags are being rude as fuck.<br/>—<br/>Dream is not just Dream, he is DreamXD. Technoblade is the Blood God and Philza is the the Angel of Death. How do they live their lives?</p><p>
  <em> 1K+ hits: 28/02/21 POG! thank you all!! </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Shorts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NEW AU POG! Techno, Philza and Dream friendship :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Prime God’s eyes opened for the first time in centuries. His eyes resembled the Eyes of Ender in nature, with hints of yellow and lime in the dark and forest greens.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My Lord?” Someone whispered in awe, “Are you-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” the God silenced the servant with a flick of his hand, “Where is the Blood God, and the Angel of Death?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My Lord, they- they have gone to the mortal world!” The servant answered hurriedly as a scowl crept up on the God’s face, “They had gone to protect the mortals from harm.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I believe that that has not gone well for them,” the God scowled, “You may leave, I must find out what has happened to my vessel.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, My Lord,” the servant bowed respectfully and left the room as the Prime God took in his surroundings for the first time. When his human followers had started a temple for him, people had willingly stepped up to become vessels for the God to transport his consciousness into. It seems as though his immortal servants had made a room for his meditation in the In Between.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pure white walls, untouched by mortal hands, were covered in intricate designs and shapes that seemed to have been carved into the pure quartz, and as he walked around, everything seemed so much more ethereal than the mortal realm, so much more... pure, and heavenly, than the world of mortals. It was bright, and pure, and spiritual, something that he hadn’t been used to throughout his time as a human reincarnation of himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s so much more beautiful here,” the God smiled wistfully to himself, as he caught the attention of the other immortal beings alongside him, who bowed respectfully. The Prime God nodded and gave them a smile, they were much more deserving of him than those pathetic excuses of warriors.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A warrior was supposed to be just, and noble in their cause. A warrior must be fair, and must not be afraid to shed blood or sacrifice himself for their cause, and all those pathetic mortals were willing to do was fight against their allies and turn on their friends. All they were fighting for was greed and power. He clutched the pillar next to him in rage, unfortunately crushing a part of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, My Lord, forgive me for interrupting your thoughts,” a servant bowed in respect, “May I clean that up?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Prime God nodded, and left the servant to do what they had to do. At least he was treated with the respect he deserved here. He had sacrificed everything for his so-called allies in the mortal realm, and all they were willing to do was try and kill him- how arrogant- and lock him in the one prison he had made for their good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He headed to the library only to take a singular book, and open it, flipping through the pages until he found the one he needed. He grinned, all teeth and malice. It seemed as though the Crimson Egg was trying to take over the world- his world- once again, and the Blood God and the Angel of Death were trying to stop it. They would work much easier if it was just them, but unfortunately, the humans had to tag along. His vessel’s body was slowly deteriorating. It seemed as though he would have to go to take back what power he had transmitted into it before it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was dressed in his godly garb of a green veil and green cloak, and a medieval green tunic with gold highlights, as well as black leggings, unlike his mortal wear of a lime green hoodie and black leggings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mask, which was given to him by one of his servants, was placed on his face, covering his eyes, mouth and nose, was the same, a black smile on a white mask. His black horns- demon horns, to be exact- were much larger than they were in his human form, in which case he would have been able to hide them, which he wasn’t planning to.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His human... reincarnations, of sorts, did not have any of his memories as Prime God, but thr Prime God had the memories of his reincarnations. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Philza and Technoblade hadn’t chosen his path, they had gone to roam the mortal realm as themselves, not taking vessels like he had, even though he suggested that it would be a better idea to do so. And then, if he could remember correctly, the humans they had called friends had tried to execute the pink-haired Blood God, and he in his human vessel had helped Techno by providing him information on his so-called “execution.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My Lord, will you be visiting the mortal realm once again?” the librarian asked with a smile, and DreamXD nodded, “Ah, yes, of course. Do you wish for me to lead you to the portal?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DreamXD nodded once again, and the librarian smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I must go collect my vessel,” the Prime God explained with a smile. He had always been fond of this librarian, she had been with him ever since he was a minor, young God, and was a large part of his supposed childhood, “The humans have killed it off once again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I always told you that the human world was in ruins,” the librarians shrugged and walked over to the portal room, with the Prime God close behind. The other servants had always taken their behaviour with a grain of salt, their Lord deserved to have favourites, especially since they knew he loved them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And besides, everyone knew that the Blood God and the Angel of Death were the Prime God’s favourites.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here you go, my Lord,” the librarian smiled as she stood before a portal, “A gateway to the mortal realm.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DreamXD smiled gratefully and nodded, stepping into the blue mist. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When DreamXD opened his green eyes once again, he stood inside the cold obsidian cell that hosted his vessel until its last moments.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood in front of its lifeless body, that eerily resembled him, but he was used to it. He kneeled down, cradling the body in his hands and cooed, “Aw, my dear vessel, you were supposed to have lasted longer than the most. I’ve always known that humans were heartless monsters. But what is done is done. I must take back my power now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He placed his hands on the vessel’s chest, and his hands glowed green. The vessel’s face slowly turned more... feminine and its hair turned from shoulder-length and blond to waist length and black. The girl had chosen to become his vessel, and he would always be thankful for that. Apparently not all humans were little shits like he thought they were.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I shall always keep your sacrifice in my heart, my darling,” the Prime God placed his forehead on hers as a symbol of affection, “But for now, I must complete my duties to my allies. I hope that if we ever meet once again in the In Between, you will be willing to serve me as dutifully as you have now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again on my phone and this is a pretty short update but I wanted to update nevertheless.</p><p>I spent an entire chapter bashing the human race its only fair if I dedicate one chapter to complimenting us :)</p><p>Also I do not hate TommyInnit, he is one of my favorite youtubers and one of my comfort streamers. i just had to look at things from Techno's perspective for a while :') and I know that this (the Dream SMP lore) is all roleplay lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Philza and Technoblade, the Angel of Death and the Blood God respectively, had left their oldest friend in pursuit of new adventures. That was something that was universally true, and despite the fact that they wanted to return, they couldn’t, or at least, not yet. They had gotten attached to the world of the mortals, of </span>the humans. They had met multiple humans that they had taken in as their family, and continued to do so even after the first had died. It was something they couldn't stop doing, even if the humans had started using their nature to help and protect them in order to gain more power. After all, humans were just like that. It was only second nature for them to only care about themselves, and it was second nature for Philza and Technoblade to act as father-and-brother-figures to them.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">But even the worst people could change. As long as there was some sort of sliver of good inside someone, they couldn't be completely bad. That tiny sliver of good could be considered someones conscience, something that fought against the evil urges and something that helped protect their moral compass and soul from being corrupted. But the people who lost that, the good inside them, they had truly become monsters. But that didn't mean that monsters were born that way. Monsters were created.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You could say that their outlook on human life was the exact opposite of DreamXD’s. While DreamXD saw only cowardice and arrogance, and sometimes nobility and chivalry, Technoblade and Philza saw potential and prowess. Humans could be just like the Gods, noble warriors and just rulers, as long as they could get rid of their arrogant nature.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, maybe not as powerful, but you get it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Humans might have been flimsy, and weak, and not-at-all smart, but they had evolved into one of the smartest races there were. So even DreamXD would be lying if there wasn’t potential for them to become great warriors. If only they would stop the unnecessary bloodshed and infighting. They could become great, almost as great as the Gods themselves. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so, when they had first seen Dream in the mortal realm, they had thought that maybe their old friend, and powerful ally, had started to think like them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Haha, yeah,no.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream?” Technoblade asked, his usually monotonous voice filled with some sort of... emotion, that the people surrounding him couldn’t exactly put their finger on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes- do I know you?” The man in green asked after turning to face them. They couldn’t see his face, despite the fact that they were possibly the closest thing that the Deity of Prime had to friends.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What- come on, mate, you know us!” Philza grinned, shoulders drooping slightly, gripping Techno’s shoulder as if his life depended on it, “We’re your friends!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I consider everyone an ally until and unless they turn on me,” Dream spoke up after a while, as if his response needed some thought, “I do not know you any more than I know anyone else. Thus, I cannot consider you my friends yet. You are allies of mine, however.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream!” A brunette and a blaze hybrid grinned, calling out to the deity, “You wanna go play manhunt again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure!” Dream grinned in return, but it was hidden beneath his mask. Philza and Technoblade turned to each other, startled and confused. It almost seemed as if the one deity who hated humans with living passion had gained human friends.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two watched, startled, as the humans dragged Dream with them, not facing any consequences at all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He doesn’t remember us,” Technoblade grit his teeth, “And he’s with two of the creatures he hates with a living passion.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright, Mate,” Philza frowned, as if he was agreeing with the Blood God, “What’s done is done. We can’t do anything about it except try and become his friends once again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Technoblade grit his teeth when remembering the betrayal of his so-called brother, TommyInnit. The child only thought of himself, his disks and Tubbo. It was as if he wasn't a person, but a weapon. A weapon to be used and then thrown away once he wasn't of use anymore. Tommy had entered his house unnannouced and Technoblade had welcomed him with open arms and promises of help. Promises that he had fulfilled. Then, the child had broken into his house and stolen his stuff, along with the "Axe of Peace," which he had promised to return. He had ran back to Tubbo, the guy that exiled him, without a second thought, and had the audacity to tell him that people were above the government. As if he wasn't a person as well.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Philza placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, but Technoblade shoved it aside.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Dream was right, Phil," he said with a scowl, "I can't believe my own brother decided to use me. And for what? Revenge? Getting his stupid disks back?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Techie-"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"No, Phil. I'm heading back once we deal with the Egg. That's that. You can join me if you want."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Philza sighed, "... I'll think about it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for your support!<br/>Stay safe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dream And Technoblade are ultimate duo.</p><p>SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE FOOLS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the final battle. The Syndicate- or at least Techno, Philza, Puffy and Ranboo- versus the Eggpire. They had launched an attack on the Eggpire’s homebase, and had slowly made their way towards the Egg. The Egg had slowly been taking control over everyone else, and so the Syndicate and Tommy and Tubbo had to ally with each other this final time. Technoblade had protested <em> fiercely </em> against this alliance, but until Dream could escape from the prison, they would need as much help as they could get, since Dream had the original Axe of Peace, and was probably the only one the Egg was actually scared of.</p><p> </p><p>The Blood Egg, the creator of chaos throughout the server. DreamXD’s chosen, Karl Jacobs, had dealt with it before, and even if he didn’t remember it, had told the Prime God about it, which the God remembered clearly, even if he wasn’t mentally present at the time, quite literally. It had told the deities of the In Between that it wouldn’t be trying to take over the map like it originally had, but then again, Dreamons, especially Dreamons as old as the Egg, aren’t known for keeping their word.</p><p> </p><p>An explosion was heard from behind them as everyone froze to see someone who looked incredibly like Dream, except with black horns and more regal attire. This person’s aura was more powerful, believe it or not.</p><p>
  <em>(Of course it was. The “Dream” everyone knew was just a piece of DreamXD’s power inside a human vessel.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade couldn’t help himself. Maybe it was just purely the thrill of the war, or maybe it was just the fact that DreamXD had brought his original Axe of Peace, but Technoblade yelled as loudly as he could, “YEAH! LET’S GO!”</p><p> </p><p>Philza grinned right back at him as Tommy and Tubbo and Puffy and Ranboo looked at them and DreamXD in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Philza, Techno, sorry I’m late. I had to pick up some things.”</p><p> </p><p>DreamXD nodded curtly at them and tossed Technoblade an axe, which was caught by the piglin-hybrid Blood God fairly easily, and Philza looked at the two in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Blood for the Blood God?” DreamXD asked Techno, to which both the hybrid and the voices in his chat echoed with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! E! E! E! DREAM IS BACK! POG! E! E! E! DREAMXD POG!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two stepped closer to the Egg, and DreamXD touched it, to the surprise of everyone, and Bad, for a split second, thought that the two could possibly be infected by it.</p><p> </p><p>Hah. L.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> I- We can talk about this!</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“No can do,” DreamXD smirked, “We gave you a chance. I’m the protector of this realm for a reason, you know? The animals, plants and wildlife are all under my protection.”</p><p> </p><p>Notice how he didn’t mention humans? Yeah, I did too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> We had a deal! I could take refuge here and you wouldn’t hurt me!</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well you broke your side of the deal, so we’re breaking ours.”</p><p> </p><p>DreamXD turned to his companion with a smirk, and the Blood God raised his Axe of Peace, only to strike the Egg, causing it to split in half, revealing a red centre, covered in blackish-maroon goop.</p><p> </p><p>“You broke your deal and we broke ours,” the Prime God whispered, and turned to the Angel of Death, who was flying above them, “It’s time to purify those infected. I assume you can take care of the humans? Me and Techno will be taking care of the Land. I must find my so-called friends and my Chosens.”</p><p> </p><p>Philza raised a brow, “You chose your Chosens already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. Yeah,” DreamXD nodded, “The enderman-hybrid and the time-traveller.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew I sensed something off about Ranboo,” Techno mumbled, “Anyways, my clout, do you have Prime Water? I assume that will cleanse the Land.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what about me?” Ranboo asked nervously, “Because I’m sure I heard my name and as far as I can remember, I’m the only enderman hybrid here.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream lifted up his mask to give Ranboo a soft smile, “I’ll explain everything to you later, my dear Chosen. But before that, we have important duties to do. And I have to find my second chosen too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That should do the trick,” turning to the people who were not infected, “We don’t owe you anything, but I suppose we’ll give you an explanation once we’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>The people who were infected were unconscious on the floor. DreamXD walked around them in distaste, and glared at the rest while exiting. Technoblade chuckled and followed the Prime God to the surface as all eyes fell on Philza.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to be the only person left who has any clue what’s going on,” Puffy accused, “What’s my duckling going on about?”</p><p> </p><p>Philza scoffed, “You renounced him as your duckling. If anything, he’s one of my sons now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What-“</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Phil!” A certain blond child yelled, “You- Dream just entered and had a conversation with the Egg and Blade just yeeted the goddamn thing away! If you could’ve done that from the beginning, why didn’t ya?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, like Dreamexdee said, we don’t owe you any sort of an explanation,” Philza sighed, massaging his forehead gently because <em> how dare those two- his own adopted sons- leave him with the stupid humans to explain everything- or dodge the questions was a better way to describe it </em>, “But once we’re done with everything, we’re going to explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d better,” Tommy grumbled and Philza actually laughed out loud this time.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Tubbo asked, only to receive more laughter in reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stupid Humans, thinking they held any sort of power over the Gods.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap and Karl stood in front of the two Gods, with Sapnap holding a netherite sword out in defence. DreamXD scoffed, and with a flick of his wrist, disarmed the human he once called his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“How arrogant,” DreamXD sighed, rolling his eyes underneath the mask, “I’m not hereto cause any harm, Sapnap. I was helping in getting rid of the blood vines.”</p><p> </p><p>“They released you..?” Karl asked from behind Sapnap, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>DreamXD shook his head, “Oh no, my dear, sweet Chosen. I escaped, using my various resources.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chosen...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me ask you one thing, Karl,” DreamXD smiled underneath his mask, stepping forward and holding the time traveler’s hands in his own, “Do you remember anything about a place called the In Between?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-“ Karl swallowed thickly, “How-“</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I do owe you an explanation,” DreamXD turned towards Technoblade, “If our job here is done, I suggest we head back to where we left Philza. The humans are bound to get on his nerves sooner or later.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade nodded, and the two Gods shared a grin that told their human companions that they had something they were hiding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!!<br/>Stay safe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end, sadly, but i live for team chaos friendship.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, would you mind giving us an explanation then?” George, who had recently arrived at the small camp the Gods and everyone else had built, asked with arms crossed over his chest, “I think we deserve one.”</p><p> </p><p>DreamXD scoffed, “You deserve nothing, and you owe us. The only people who deserve an explanation would be my Chosens. They’ve been through much more shit than you all have, combined.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck are Chosens?!” Tommy yelled from the campfire, and DreamXD shook his head with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll start with the full story. Me, and Techno and Philza have known each other for a few hundred years. They left to different realms, starting the Antarctic Empire in one of them. I got a human vessel and came here, got killed while taking the name Cornelius, and then got another human vessel, taking the name of Dream,” DreamXD summarized, raising his fingers for every point he made, “I had to choose at least two Chosens. At first, I thought Sapnap and George would be a good choice. They proved me wrong-“</p><p> </p><p>“How did we exactly prove you wrong?” Sapnap spoke up, “And we can’t just believe that you are- what? Gods?”</p><p> </p><p>“You should believe it. You were great friends, but trusted my so-called enemy before even talking to me. That is not a sign of trustworthiness. Then, I thought, if Tubbo and Tommy could grow separately and grow stronger, they would make good Chosens. Once again, I was proven wrong when Tommy decided to betray my best friend like, what? Twelve times, and Tubbo decided to get nukes. I finally decided on two, who I trust are noble, just, fair and good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Technoblade asked, genuinely interested, “I know there’s Ranboo-“</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Ranboo asked, “Me? I’m a Chosen- whatever that is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” DreamXD gave the enderman-hybrid a soft smile that Dream’s old friends remembered used to be directed towards them, “There are two sections, a Chosen and a Favorite. Every God gets to pick two Favourites, but I can choose as many as I want and I get to pick two Chosens as well. Chosens inherit a piece of my power, and Favourites are blessed and are given a direct path to Heaven, or the In Between. Karl is my Second Chosen. As the Prime God and the successor of the Supreme Deity, I get to pick human Chosens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why I hear your voice inside the panic room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately yes, as far as I know, every human Chosen has some sort of side effect to their powers. For example, Karl loses his memories every time he uses his power.”</p><p> </p><p>All eyes turned towards Karl, who clutched his book to his chest and inched back slowly. DreamXD glared at everyone, causing them to turn back towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop that, it’s making him uncomfortable. Am I supposed to explain anything else, Ranboo, Karl?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone noticed how they weren’t mentioned in the deity’s sentence, and yet nobody decided to question it. It was pretty clear for all of them that the only humans the deity cared about would be his Chosens and Favourites, and that to him all other humans were worthless. </p><p> </p><p>Karl raised his arm and DreamXD nodded supportively, “I- you mentioned human vessels and Cornelius. What did you mean by that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, humans worship me, of course,” DreamXD said with a smile, “And those selfless souls who decide to offer their body as a vessel for myself become my human vessels to visit here once-in-a-while. The most recent one was a girl whose life was a mess, and instead of killing herself off, she decided to offer herself as a sacrifice, knowing that I would <em> highly </em> frown upon the earlier choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s inhumane, Duckling!”</p><p> </p><p>DreamXD scowled, turning to the one mother-figure he used to have, “And what was better, letting her kill herself? And don’t call me your Duckling, you let go of that right the moment you renounced Dream. Call me Dream, Dreamexdee or Prime.”</p><p> </p><p>Puffy sat, silent as the rest looked at the God in confusion and slight fear, because the aura coming from him was one of <em>immense</em> strength.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a question,” Tommy raised his hand and DreamXD’s scowl deepened, but the deity nodded, “If I was going to become a Chosen, why the fuck did you treat me like shit?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you are a little shit, that’s why,” DreamXD replied, and Philza and Technoblade started laughing, “All humans, except a few, like my Favourites and Chosens, are all fragile little greedy bastards who just want what’s good for them and play the heroes, while the real heroes watch from the sidelines.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade raised his potion of strength and managed to get out in between laughter, “Here, Here!”</p><p> </p><p>Philza had calmed down and sipped his potion of strength slowly, “We’ll be leaving tonight, to head towards the In Between, but this won’t be the last time you see us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for your support and thank you for reading!! Stat safe and healthy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed :)<br/>Stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>